Chapa
by imthepunchlord
Summary: Change is uncomfortable and slow, with many new unknowns and old, lingering concerns. Adrien understands this. For no matter how long it takes, he'd be patient and there for them both. Minpa continuation/sequel, Grumpy Cat sequel.


**The fluffy continuation/sequel to Minpa (for those that haven't read Minpa beware it's super sad you will be hurt and probably cry), and Grumpy Cat.**

* * *

Emma glared down at her drawing, silver eyes narrowed.

It wasn't working with her.

No matter what she did, it wouldn't come out nice like Maman's. It was quite a disappointment. When she had told Minpa that she was going to be as good a drawer as Maman, she was determined to be as good as Maman.

For she did amazing work after all.

Nothing less of her amazing Maman.

Which made it all the more frustrating when Emma couldn't match that talent.

It reminded her of what Minpa warned her when she declared her interest. With a cool, silver gaze and a slight quirk of his lips, he stated, _"That's a difficult skill to learn."_

She was sure she could do it just fine.

She was the daughter of Marinette D'N... Dupain-Cheng, and of Felix D'Noire.

From her father's family, perfection was expected.

She was to do brilliant work.

It was a must.

Only, Emma was quite infuriated that the drawing didn't come out as desired.

The first one she had done was a stick figure. The ugliest stick figure ever drawn. _"Have depth,"_ Minpa suggested, showing Emma one of Maman's older sketches. _"You see, there is definition here, a sense of roundness, a shape. Add shape to it Princess."_

She did, she worked to have a shape.

It was still ugly and so flat.

Even now, almost four years old with two years of practice under her clumsy fingers, Emma was still nowhere near Manan's skill level.

And this latest drawing felt like a brick in the face.

She had drawn Chat Noir.

The _new_ Chat Noir.

She pursed her lips in bitter, weary annoyance.

She would admit, he was nice. She appreciated how he made Maman smile more, how she seemed more lively; she even started drawing again, her creations flying off her desk like pale, painted birds.

And over all, Emma didn't _mind_ his company.

But...

It did rub her wrong that he was the new Chat Noir, that he was a constant in their lives.

It felt like he was replacing Minpa.

Felt like Maman would forget Minpa, that she may have already.

It made Emma scared that she would too.

She couldn't forget her Minpa.

She wouldn't.

She didn't care if Minpa would've thought her behavior was immature.

He was her Papa, and he may be gone, but he'll always be her Papa.

No one else should shove him aside.

So it was an unnervingly bitter sight to see that she had unconsciously drawn Adrien, the new Chat Noir.

What was she doing?

Well, she could appreciate at least that he came out ugly.

Maybe he'd be offended enough to give them space.

That this... whatever it was, could stop.

This, this shift was unknown and a little scary. She didn't know what to make of it.

But perhaps the drawing would help.

Minpa would've purse his lips and tell her she should try and do better, knowing that she could, she'd just have to keep at it, especially if she was going to surprise Maman with her skills. She should expect a similar result with Adrien.

"Hey Kitten!"

Emma jumped, surprised to see Adrien prowl in, coming over to the table she sat at.

Speak of the cat and he shall appear it seems.

She turned her gaze back to the drawing of him. This was it. With a smile to big, she held up the drawing, nearly singing, "I drew you!"

She took much pleasure from the surprise in his gaze, his eyes locked on her awful piece.

"You, you drew this?" he asked, surprised. He sat down next to her, taking the horrid piece from her.

"Yes," she said with no hesitation, very satisfied and sure that this would deter him. That she would get more time, that it would slow down this shift.

She was very surprised when his eyes started to water, and his hand flew up to hide his emotional smile.

Emma eyed the man oddly.

Was it bad enough to make him cry?

She didn't want to make him cry!

Before she could rush out an apology, Adrien gave a loud sniff and with the most honest and wonder filled tone Emma's ever heard, he said, "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever received in my life! I will treasure this! Get it frame! And, oh thank you Emma!" She squeaked in surprise when he reached for her, pulled her into a tight hug, giving her head a nuzzle as he purred.

"B-but it's ugly!" she protested.

"It's wonderful," he insisted, grinning as he set her in his lap. "You even got my smile!" With an excited gasp, he requested, "Can you draw you with me?"

She gaped up at him.

He peered back, hopeful.

Turning slowly and frowning as the paper, she reached for a black crayon and drew her out, after a moment of hesitation, drew her holding Chat's hand. Then she drew Maman on the other side, holding her other hand. Then she drew Minpa between them, a reminder of him and to her who her true Papa was.

Adrien wasn't offended, with a loud purr, he cuddled her to his chest, happily declaring, "I'm going to get this framed!"

It was then that Emma decided Adrien Agreste had horrible taste in art.

And evidently her Maman too when she came to pick her up from Adrien's, gushing about her _amazing_ drawing skills when the blond showed it off.

Emma was very horrified.

 _Maman_ , and her skilled mother, _loved_ it.

Emma wondered if she was ok.

* * *

Ladybug made a displeased hum, stopping to eyeball a bakery.

Chat stopped beside her, eyeing it curiously.

"She's staying up late again," Ladybug bid, nodding to one of the higher rooms. Chat blinked when he saw Emma leaning against the window, looking like she was asleep.

"Why is she here?" he asked.

"This is my parents' bakery, they and my best friend take care of her when I go patrolling." With a fond, tired scoff, she adds, "Emma likes to stay up and try to catch us patrolling." She smiled, eyes seeing an older time. "She always got in trouble for that."

He hummed, a fond smile on his lips.

That's something he would do if one of his parents was a superhero.

He'd love to stay up and see if he could catch them in the act, see them move about at night.

It would've been cool, and reassure that they'd come home safe. To Ladybug, he asked, "May I?"

Blinking, she gave him a relieved smile and nod. "See you at Notre Dame." She zipped away, leaving Chat to peer down at the sleepy girl. Dropping down to her window, he slid it open, smiling as silver eyes sleepily peeked up at him.

"Hey Princess," he greets.

Her tired eyes lit up, a heavy smile growing over her lips. "Minpa," she returned with a slur.

Chat jolts a little, sucking in a sharp breath.

She called him Minpa.

Referred to him as her father...

She confused him with Felix...

He smiled, a little touched, unsure, and torn. He reached for her, picking her up and cuddling her to his chest. "You should be in bed, Kitten," he scolds lightly, carrying her to bed.

"Was waiting for you," she mumbled, nuzzling him, sighing contently.

Adrien couldn't stop the purr even if he wanted too. He brought her up and nuzzled her, giving her head a kiss. "Thank you Kitten," he bid, "but you need to be in bed."

She gave a sleepy hum back, not making a fuss as he set her to bed.

Chat paused for a moment, considering the girl below him.

Giving in, he lent down and pressed a light kiss to her brow. "Goodnight Emma."

She shuffled sitting up to give him a hug, clutching him tight, keeping him from leaving.

"Emma," Chat gently voices.

"I don't want you to go Minpa."

Chat pauses, frowning. Shifting on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed against her head. "I know," he murmurs. "I know." She tightens her hold on him. He squeezes her back, his purring growing louder as he held her. When her grip slackened, he withdrew, carefully cupping her cheeks, making sure her silver eyes peered back into his green.

He hoped she saw the color difference, hoped she would understand.

"I'm here," he told her, "if you ever need me, I'm here."

She gave a sleepy nod and gave him an Eskimo kiss before dropping onto bed and snuggling up in the covers. "Night Minpa."

"...Goodnight Princess. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Marinette sometimes wonders if it's wrong to compare them. And so unsure of the answer, it often left her feeling a little guilty when she was. But she almost couldn't help herself, noting the differences between her two cats. And yet, she noticed similarities too.

There was no denying that Felix and Adrien were both their own unique person. She made sure to always remember that, even if they both filled similar features in her life.

But they gave her different ones too.

Adrien liked to talk, he'd talk at any opportunity provided; unlike Felix, who preferred silence. With Adrien, it wasn't just her or Emma filling the air with words, she had conversations she's never had before.

She had someone that knew and understood her passion, her work.

Felix grasped the basic concept, and knew she was good at it; but his knowledge on fashion was limited. Adrien, having modeled for his father for so long, knew this as well as her.

It was a welcome, strange change.

And yet, despite how talkative he was, he knew when to be quiet when she needed him to. Like Felix, he liked to settle beside her, watch her work.

Unlike Felix, he'd voice suggestions to her work, ask her thoughts.

And like Felix, Adrien thrived off touch, liked to be in touch.

He would have their hands rest against each other, their shoulders or knees would brush, their feet would bump.

He just had to be in touch, even more so than Felix. Adrien thrived off contact.

And unlike Felix, Adrien liked to eat.

It was a bit hard to keep food with him.

And Adrien, he wore his heart on his sleeve. Felix she had to pay attention too to catch when he was happy or content. His silver eyes would gleam, his posture relaxed, he may crack a joke. Everything else Felix felt she had to look out for. When he was upset, she had to look his body to see the queues of his agitation. Adrien, his bliss rolled off of him like ocean waves. She found it refreshing knowing when her partner was happy, without having to look between his behaviors. She knew when he was upset. He'd pout, lips pursed like a child's. If asked, he would complain. He would share his issue when he was sure he was allowed to.

Marinette found she appreciated the honesty.

With Adrien, it was a verbal and silent communication they shared.

Her and Felix was more silence.

Not that they never talked, she just noticed that she was talking more with Adrien in her life and...

She should probably stop.

She needed to stop.

This wasn't Felix.

Felix was... gone.

Adrien was his own person, her new partner.

She would not use him to fill the hole Felix left.

She just had to remember that.

He was his own person.

Someone she-

Her thoughts broke when there was a touch to her hand. She looked over to see the grinning Adrien peering back, brow furrowed in concern. "Struggling?" he asked.

She glanced down at her sketch, considering. Struggling with this piece or this situation...?

She, she blinked when she noticed her hand shaking.

She grimaced down at it.

When Adrien slid his hand to hers, intertwining their fingers, he gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. "It'll get better," he promised, "it'll get easier." Bringing her hand up, he pressed a shy kiss to her knuckles, looking to her warily, silently asking if this was ok.

It made Marinette wonder if Adrien remembered her.

She squeezed her hand back, letting him know it was ok.

She couldn't cling to Felix forever.

And, she felt ready to move on.

She felt horrible thinking so, and she still missed him greatly; but she wanted too. He would've wanted her too. She's knows he would. He would grumble and growl about her having another man in her life; but he would rather this than her struggling mentally and emotionally, being alone.

She leaned onto Adrien, breathing in his smell. He didn't smell like books like Felix. He smelled like summer, with fresh leaves, free wind, and crispness. Her lips twitched up into a smile when she felt him purr. No doubt he was purring for them both.

They broke apart at a platter of feet.

She looked up just in time to see Emma run in, her hands glistening with water. She went to Adrien, patted her hands dry on his shirt, turned, and left.

Adrien beamed, excited at the prospect that Emma coming to pat him.

Marinette though, without thinking, lightly scolds after her daughter, "Honey, Chaton's not a towel."

A loud _oops_ went off in Marinette's head as she watched Adrien droop dramatically.

* * *

"How far along?" Marinette asked with a huge beam, wiggling in her seat.

With a proud smile, Alya declared, "Four weeks." She rested herr hand on her stomach lovingly. "Four weeks along. You know, we're already playing around with names."

Marinette chuckles. "Oh Alya, you both still have time."

"I know, but it'd be nice if we could get this baby name down and out of the way! And you can help too! I like Astin, Bellamy, and Laramie. Nino likes Blaise and Leal."

"All good names," Marinette bid.

Alya pursed her lips. "You're supposed to help me choose! And take my side!"

Marinette chuckled, "That's between you and Nino." She laughed at Alya's pout.

"You seem happier," Alya notes aloud, tilting her head as she eyed her best friend.

Marinette gave a small start, considering her. "Do I?" she asks.

Alya nods, smiling. "You look real good."

Marinette smiled tentatively. Marinette bid, "I guess I am doing better, a lot better. I, I met someone, he's been a big help."

"Are you...?" Alya asks tentatively.

"I, I think so." Marinette frowns. "Is, it's ok, right?"

"Of course!" Alya proclaimed. "You have a right to happiness! And if this guy is making you happy, great!" Marinette smiled, a little reassured, still a little unsure. Alya reached for her hand, insisting, "Really Mari, it's fine. Felix would want you to be happy, to move on. Really it's ok." Alya wants to add that Marinette's been mourning for almost two years now.

If she was ready to move on, Alya would be there to back her up.

With a smile, she bids, "Just let me meet this guy and check him out, I want to make sure he's good for my two girls."

"You'd like him," Marinette reassured.

"How about Emma?"

"She... she does like him, but..."

"She wants her real dad..."

"Yeah... and she, she thinks..." Marinette sighed, drooping. "We just need a little more time. We're getting there."

"I know," Alya said, squeezing her hand. "You are. You both are. It will take time."

Marinette nods.

Just time.

All it takes it is time.

They're getting better.

They really were.

She really did like to think so at least.

* * *

Adrien was set to be apart of their life. Romantically or not, he was going to be there for these two.

He would love Ladybug with all his heart and protect her without hesitation.

Emma he was going to cherish and hold as closely as possible.

He probably shouldn't think so, but already he couldn't help but think of her as his own. Her and Emma he started to think of as his family, tearing him up a little with how he felt and thought.

Was he shoving Felix aside from them thinking of these two as his own family?

Plagg didn't think so. The little cat called him silly for having such thoughts. "It's not uncommon for a cat to adopt someone or a family. It shows that you feel safe and happy with them. And you want to return that. And don't worry, I'm sure that grump would appreciate the support and protection you provide."

By Plagg's logic, it wasn't wrong for him to consider these two his.

They were Chat Noir's to protect.

Chat Noir's to love.

How that love is so depends on the cat.

He could keep his feelings platonic, and he should; or a more romantic love could develop.

Adrien was finding more romantic feelings were developing.

Maybe it was the factor that they were two possible halves of a whole; or maybe it was Marinette's own spark of life, but Adrien found himself drawn to her, found himself loving every second with her. Her sugary sweet smell, her growing laughter that he was able to bring out, the warmth of her touch, the respect she held for him, her strength, her cleverness, the understanding.

He was sure he's a goner.

Chloe thought he was a fool though.

"She has a kid," his childhood friend grumbled, making a disgusted face down at picture Adrien eagerly showed. "She was Felix's _wife_."

"A little more than a year ago," he said, sliding the picture back to him, smiling fondly. "And aren't you a single parent too?"

"A single parent who isn't interested in finding a partner," Chloe snips. "And Ambrose seems happy enough without having a father." Despite the claim, she looked away, a little unsure, her quiet son never voices this interest in having a father, so she's never fully sure if he wished for one or not.

Adrien smiled weakly.

Ambrose was Chloe's unplanned four year old son, born out of a one night stand.

She has yet to tell Adrien who the father is.

It made the blond wonder if the father even knows.

When Adrien offered to step in to be the boy's father, Chloe stomped it down. She wasn't interested in getting married, and she certainly didn't want to marry someone she viewed as a brother. "Too weird," she declared.

Still, Adrien made sure he was there for them both.

Though it'd be nice if Ambrose liked him.

The quiet boy seemed to enjoy messing with him.

...Maybe Emma would get along with him?

Turning her sharp gaze to him, she bites out, jerking Adrien back to reality, "You sure about this? You're not going to be put first, Adrien. Her daughter will be first, and _Felix_ will always be that first. You're going to end up hurt." She sounded so sure.

In all honesty, Adrien wouldn't be surprised. There was no denying that Felix was first. Her first partner, her first husband, the father of her child. He would have that title of first. And he was ripped away from them. Licking his lips, Adrien uttered, "They're hurting too. But, we're taking it slow."

"What if they don't want you?"

"I won't stop loving them," he declared, pulling out his cell, eyeing his new background. It was the drawing Emma did, of all of them together. "Whether they want me or not, I'll still be there for them."

And he will.

He knew it would hurt too much to loose two Chats in a row.

Chloe sneers with no real bite, "You and your clingyness."

Adrien smiled. "She does make me happy," he reassures, "they both do."

Chloe hums at that. Then frowns. "What about..."

"I haven't told him yet," Adrien confesses. At her frown, he insists, "It'd be fine! He'd love Emma and Marinette!"

"If you say so," she shrugs. Then perks when her cell chimes. Perking up, she rises with gasp. "Art gallery's opening in thirty minutes! Gotta go!"

Adrien purses his lips. "I can't believe you gave your four year old his own art gallery."

"He does amazing work he wants to share with the world, and he will. Make sure you drop by Adrien! It's going to be a great collection!" Chloe slips away, eager to get to the opening with her son, show off him and his work.

Adrien peers after her, contemplative.

Emma liked dabbling in art.

Maybe she'd enjoy going to an art gallery?

And it'd be a good chance for Ambrose to meet someone his own age. Especially since the boy doesn't seem interested in socializing, much to Chloe's unease. Though she wouldn't breath a word of it, Adrien knew she feared her son ending up lonely, like her.

And like his kinda uncle Adrien (if the boy did ever accept him).

This could be a good bonding opportunity!

* * *

"Does Emma like art?" Adrien asked, half watching the movie, half falling asleep, getting lulled by Marinette's fingers gliding through her hair.

"She seems to enjoy it," Marinette voiced.

"You don't sound sure," he noted with a chuckle.

"She takes after Felix," she sighed, "she's picky about what she'll share." With a hum, Marinette added, "Makes it hard to figure out what to get her for her birthday since she's so secretive."

Adrien cracks a sleepy smile, chuckling into her stomach.

"What brought this on?" she asked.

"Uh, a friend of mine opened a new art gallery for her son, and I was wondering if Emma would like to go see?"

Marinette paused, surprised. "You want to take her out?"

He tilts his head, peering at her, unsure. "Is that ok?"

"Ye-yes! Of, of course!" She beamed, "I would love for Emma to spend the day with you!"

Adrien shared her smile, his growing at the eager shine of her blue eyes. A shine she didn't have before, a shine he was happy to see there. He reached for her hand, taking it in his and giving it a light squeeze. Marinette blinked at the gesture. Adrien said, "Thank you, for letting me into your lives."

Her eyes went wide, then smiled. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, leaving the blond to blink at the tingle left by her touch. "Thank you for coming into our lives, Chaton," she murmured back.

Adrien smiled, cheeks a little pink. He purred and pressed against her, rubbing against her affectionately.

He was truly happy to have come into their lives.

* * *

Emma frowned at the building, clutching Adrien's fingertips as she looked it over. _Galleria de Ambrose_ hung proudly above her, bold and big, letting all in the streets know just whose gallery this was. Emma glanced up at Adrien when he shifted beside her, peering down expectantly. He nods to the gallery, asking, "You wanna go in?"

She glanced at it, then gave a nod, following Adrien as he led her in.

As Adrien flashed his ID at a woman at the counter, Emma drew away and slipped into the gallery, eyeing the paintings this Ambrose put up with interest.

He used a lot of interesting colors and subjects, drawing her silver gaze in and rolling over each piece with intrigue.

"Amazing work, right?" Adrien voiced, giving her a little start as he joined her.

Blinking at him, she offered him a shy smile as she agreed, "Very pretty."

"It's more than just pretty," a proud voice declared, turning the visitor's gaze over. Emma blinked at the approaching blonde woman and a little boy about Emma's age, his hair a strange blond color, kinda pinkish... "My Ambrose does _master pieces_."

Bending down, Adrien introduced, "This is Ambrose Bourgeois, and this is his mom and my friend Chloe. This," he pats Emma's head, "is my Emma."

Chloe's eyes slid over her and Emma hunched back, tensing a little as she eyed the woman back. The blonde pursed her lips. "You really are their kid."

"You know Maman and Minpa?" Emma asked.

"Minpa?" the boy repeated, raising a rust colored brow.

Blushing, Emma quickly corrected, "Papa."

"I did," Chloe cuts in, critically looking her over. "Your parents were quite rude in high school."

Emma and Adrien gave Chloe an odd look. Rolling his eyes, Adrien quickly cut in, "Anyway! Ambrose! Emma likes your work! Isn't that awesome?!"

Ambrose simply blinked, then turned away with slight scoff. "Of course," he mumbles. "I do good work."

Emma pursed her lips at the tone, eyes narrowed in a light glare. She didn't like the sound of that tone. She tugged Adrien's hand, trying to signal that she was done and ready to go.

He didn't get it.

"She does art too!"

Oh _no_.

"Look at this piece she drew me!" the blond proudly showed off the _horrific_ drawing she did to the two, beaming a smile as bright as the sun.

Emma wanted to duck into the darkest shadow.

Ambrose wrinkled his nose, unimpressed. Chloe echoed him, trying to contain her laugh. "That's your master piece?" At Adrien's cross look, she relents and adds, "Well, it's a charming piece I suppose."

Meeting her silver gaze, Ambrose states, "You shouldn't bother anymore."

Emma gave Adrien's hand a persistent squeeze, trying to fight off the agitation to bubble in her. He wasn't _wrong_. Her art did suck. And she hated that fact.

She wanted to echo Minpa and hiss.

Screw Maman's statement that hissing at people was rude.

 _He_ were rude first.

Emma gave a start when Adrien scooped her up, agitation rolling off of him. "First Ambrose, how dare you. That is rude."

"It's a truth!" the strawberry blond protested.

"It's still rude!" Adrien scolded.

Chloe sighed, echoing, "There are better ways of telling someone the truth, Adrihoney's right. You need to learn to be more... what's the word?"

"Considerate," Adrien put in tiredly.

"Yeah that."

Ambrose made a face.

Adrien echoed it.

The boys quietly glared at each other.

Emma and Chloe pursed their lips, eyeing the boys.

Adrien snapped first. "Until you learn some manners, and apologize, don't talk to me or my precious daughter ever again."

The boy just stubbornly narrowed his eyes.

Adrien sighed. Just like his mother...

"I'll see you later Chlo," Adrien huffed, turning to slip out.

"See ya~" Chloe waved after them, turning to eye her son curiously. "You know, I think that's the most you've ever talked around someone."

The boy blinked at her, then turned away and wandered off. Chloe hums curiously before following.

Outside, Adrien fumes as he prowled on, Emma secured in his arms. She peered at his scowl curiously. "Adrien?" she asked. He gives a start, glancing down at her. She tried to console, "It is true-"

"It is not true!" he cuts in. "I think your art is amazing!"

"But it's-"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Adrien insisted. "Something Ambrose will hopefully learn... takes after his mother a lot..." he droops tiredly. Meeting her silver gaze, he stressed, "Don't let Ambrose ruin your enjoyment of art. I like your art, and so does Maman. I would love to see more of your work."

Emma blushed, and buried her into his shoulder. She gave him a light smack. "Don't say such embarrasing things!"

"It's true though!" he insisted, nuzzling her head, grinning at her embarrassed groan. He rested his jaw on her soft hair, nuzzling her and purring. He bubbled out, "I love you."

Emma blinked at his shirt, surprised. Before scoffing and smacking him again, earning another chuckle from the cat.

They were half way home when the sleepy Emma murmured out, "I love you too, Chapa."

Adrien froze on the street, wide eyed.

She...

She called him Chapa.

She, she said she...

It took all his will to not to hug the girl tightly. Purring, he hurried home to get her to bed.

A tired Emma was safe from getting hugged, but Marinette wasn't, as soon as Emma was in bed, he tackled his lady, spinning her about as he whispered screamed, "She called me Chapa! She loves me!"

Surprised, Marinette quickly echoed his glee, laughing as she embraced him back.

Emma accepted him.

 _Emma accepted him._

Adrien was so happy.

* * *

The first time they kissed, it was done thoughtlessly. Marinette was diving back into her work and getting busy, and Adrien took up the responsibility of caring for Emma. Taking and picking her up from school, making meals, doing laundry (the latter few he needed a bit of help learning, but he's got them down now). It was to a point that he had pretty much moved in, and crashed on the couch a few times instead of heading home.

The day they shared the first kiss, it was thoughtless.

Adrien was making breakfast for Emma, Marinette was scrambling to get ready from sleeping in a bit, and Emma had yet to be woken up.

Something Adrien would do once he had a moment to spare.

"Don't forget your sketchbook," he called after Marinette as she sped by.

She squeaked, and sped back. "Sketchbook! Right! I need that!"

Adrien's lips quirked up as he worked. Grabbing a cookie, he handed it to the yawning red god. "Morning Tikki," he greets.

She mumbled unintelligibly back, accepting the cookie.

When Marinette sped over to scoop Tikki up, Adrien held out lunch to her. "Don't forget to eat," he lectures. He'll probably drop by to make sure she did.

"I will Chaton," she grumbles lightly, accepting the lunch. Standing on her tippy toes, she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Have a good day Chaton," she bid and slipped around him, leaving the blond frozen where he stood, lips tingling.

She kissed him.

Marinette kissed him...

His cheeks bloomed red as a pleased, goofy smile grew over his lips.

She kissed him...

He jumped when a door burst open, looking over to see wide eyed Marinette stare at him, her face tomato red. "I, I am, uh, oh my god, I am so sorry, I-I wasn't thinking and-"

"I, I don't mind mind," Adrien stammered back, his whole face getting redder as he kept her nervous stare.

She blinks at him rapidly. "You, you really didn't...?"

"No! No, you, I liked-"

"Foods' burning," Plagg voiced, making Adrien jump and curse, hurrying over to salvage Emma's breakfast.

"You're going to be late!" Tikki warned from Marinette's purse, making her jerk.

"Right!" Marinette called, twisting around and rushing for the door. She stopped at the door. "Ad-Adrien?" she called.

"Ye-yeah?" he answered, a little breathless, a little jittery.

They met each other's gaze. Marinette licked her lips. "I, I'll see you tonight."

"Ye-yeah, tonight..."

At Tikki's urging, Marinette left, leaving the blond to sigh contently after, dreamy smile on his lips. He gave a start when there was a pressure on his leg. He looked down and smiled at the barely awake girl leaning on his pant leg. "Morning Ma Minou!" He bent down, pressing a kiss to her sleepy heavy brow.

"Chapa," she mumbled back, rubbing her face and yawning. "Breakfast?"

"Ready!" he reassured.

"And burnt," Plagg added.

"Shut up Plagg."

Emma gave a sleepy chuckle, before smearing her face on Adrien's pant leg, trying to wake up. Adrien didn't mind, still giddy from Marinette's kiss and simply wrapped up Emma's breakfast.

It was going to be a good day today.

* * *

After the next few days, they haven't brought up the kiss.

Partly from not feeling like they didn't need too, partly from unsure how too.

In this moment, Adrien wondered if he should. They were cuddled up on the couch, barely paying attention to the movie that was playing. Marinette was falling into a light doze where her head was pillowed on his chest. Adrien lazily played with her hair, weaving it into a braid.

He stared down at those ebony strands, watching the colors of blue, green, and purple shimmer as he moved them about. He twisted and twirled them, eager to see how he could make other colors glimmer and shine, see what else he could put her hair up in.

On him, Marinette giggled, smiling sleepily. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He grinned. "Playing with your hair."

"You're pretty good at that," she noted, recalling the braids, buns, pigtails, and ponytails she's found Emma wearing.

"My childhood friend liked having her hair done. I got a lot of practice in through her."

She gave an amused hum, turning to rest he chin on his collar, meeting his lazy green eyes. She shared a sleepy smile with him, enjoying his lazy caress. She leaned into his touch, his thumb stroking the curve of her cheek.

Eyes glazing slightly, Adrien near, cupping her cheek. Blinking, Marinette moved forward, drawing near, her eyes going half lidded.

Their lips met lightly, warm and shy, wary to push forward.

He left it up to her, to see if she was ready.

Marinette took it, pressing against him, her hands weaving through his hair. A pleased rumble bubbled out of him. Adrien respond, his hands going to her waist, pulling her closer, keeping her tight against him. Chirps of smacking lips tickled the air around them, pleased hums and purrs following and deafening their kisses.

They drew away, foreheads resting against each other, noses brushing.

Marinette gave a relieved giggle, brushing her nose against Adrien's in a lazy Eskimo kiss.

He purred, breaking it to give her another quick kiss.

And another.

And another.

Tilting her head, Marinette met him for the third. "I love you," she mumbled, feeling him smile against her lips, felt him hold her tighter, his purring louder.

"I love you too," he promised back, rubbing his face into her neck. "I love you both so much."

Marinette hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his hair.

She was glad.

She was so happy...

A throat cleared and the two adults froze, turning to see Emma peer at them, clutching her Chat Noir doll.

"Uh," Adrien uttered, unsure of how Emma would take this. Marinette echoed him a little, eyeing her daughter expectantly.

Emma peered at them, considering them, before hugging her doll tightly. "I had a bad dream," she confessed.

Adrien relaxed, reaching for. "Oh Princess," he cooes, waving her closer, "come on, there's plenty of room." She drew near, letting Adrien wrap his arm around her, pulling her between him and Marinette, purring as he pressed a kiss to her head.

"We got you," Marinette echoes, snuggling up to them both, her hand rubbing Emma's back.

Emma just nods, nuzzling Adrien's chest, turning her gaze to the movie playing on tv.

The three fell asleep there on the couch.

* * *

"Hey Felix," she greeted, coming to stop by the tombstone. She set a rose down on the base, taking a moment to eye his plated reached out, tracing the letters. "How've you been?" she asked the tombstone.

It stood silently, regal and poised.

"We're doing better," Marinette promised. "Emma, she's smiling and laughing more. She's been drawing for fun. I've been drawing too. I've been getting back into my work. I've been designing."

She sat back on the ground, contemplative.

"The new Chat Noir, Adrien, he's, he's been great. I think he was what we needed. He, he really picked us up. You, you'd like him. He may be a bit clingy but, he's a real great guy. I'm happy to have him as Chat Noir. You'd be happy to see him Chat Noir. And he, he adores Emma so much I'm relieved. And she adores him." With a sad, yet pleased smile, she told the tombstone, "She's calling Chapa now."

She falters, frowning at the tombstone. "We miss you," she promised the grave. "And I don't know if you can hear me, I hope you do; but we truly do still miss you Felix. And... I just wanted to let you know we're getting better, we're still sad that you... I think we always will be. But we're doing better. We have support, we have someone in our lives to help, we're not alone anymore."

She licked her lips, taking a shaky breath as her eyes stung a little. "I hope you're resting easy, that you're at peace. We, we love you Felix, and we miss you. But you don't have to worry, we're going to be ok."

She gave a start when her cell went off. Pulling it out, she saw it was Adrien, her cell lighting up with a picture of Adrien and Emma, laughing at a park. She smiled.

Sliding her cell back onto her pocket, she pressed her fingers to her lips with a kiss, and carried it over to the tomb, placing her kiss there.

With one last silent and wishful farewell, she stood and left the tomb, moving forward to the future ahead.

* * *

 **Chapa and Minpa are Emma's special nicknames for her Papas.**

 **Minpa is a mix of Minou and Papa.**

 **Chapa is a mix of Chaton and Papa.**


End file.
